


Let me give you a hand

by Mechanical_space_prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Amputee Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_space_prince/pseuds/Mechanical_space_prince
Summary: Lance Is excited to start his first day of having his own physical therapy patients at Altea hospital. That is until a handsome man named Takashi, Shirogane gives him something to more be excited about.Voltron Secret Santa 2k18.





	Let me give you a hand

Lance stretched in his bed, as the morning light filtered into his windows. He was up just before his alarm this morning, not that he could help it. Today was his first day he would be allowed to work one on one with a patient at the hospital. Lance had been waiting for this day since the first time he decided that he wanted to go into Physical Therapy as his occupation.  
Lance carefully lifted the covers off of himself and slipped out of bed, as he didn’t want to disturb his cat Blue. He just couldn’t stand to disturb his angel who was sleeping on the pillow next to him. This was something of a morning ritual. Lance lifted his arms as he stretched them out as far as he could once he had gotten out of bed. He made sure to stretch his body for a good few minutes before he sauntered into the bathroom. Pausing he looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was 7 am, he didn’t have to be at Altea hospital until 10 am meaning Lance had plenty of time to do his morning routine.  
He quickly continued his walk into the bathroom. He stripped himself of his pajamas and hopped in the shower. Lance took one of his longer showers, making sure to take the time to relax, before his shift. He knew he would appreciate this time later. Lance exited the shower 45 minutes later feeling ready to take on the world. He quickly grabbed a towel from the shelve nearby. He wrapped it around his waist and gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror. “Morning Handsome,” he said to himself, upon seeing what he looked like in the mirror. “Today is the day.” Lance finger gunned at his reflection just before walking out of the bathroom. He walked over to his closet and looked at his options for today. He took one look at his collection of scrubs and decided he was gonna wear his blue ones with the sharks on them. Lance put them on quickly and then brushed his hair out and made sure to rub his moisturizer cream into his face. He patted his face and smiled to the mirror. Once he was out of the bathroom Lance took a lock at the clock on his nightstand. It was 8:30, he had one hour to eat breakfast.  
Lance whipped up a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, singing while he cooked. Once he was done set the plate on the table and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out Blue’s food container. Lance walked over to her food bowl and scooped some food into the bowl. He then sat the container on the counter and went for a glass. He heard a trill from behind them as Blue began to eat her food. “Morning girl,” Lance said as he pulled juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass. He put it back in the fridge when he was done. He sat down and enjoyed his breakfast. After he finished his meal he cleaned his plate, pet Blue and headed to the door to put on his shoes, snag his keys, and left.  
Lances commute to Altea hospital was normal. Once he had parked Lance got out of his car and walked in the hospital doors. He quickly greeted Plaxum and Nyma with a wave, who were at the main information desk as he walked by to the elevators. When he got to the floor that physical therapy was on, he was greeted by Pidge at the nurses' station 

“Morning Loser” Pidge greeted as she high fived Hunk, who was sitting next to her. 

“Morning gremlin, morning Hunk” Lance said before he stuck out his tongue at Pidge. 

“Morning Lance. Today is the big day right?” Hunk said as he turned to him. 

“Yep, today is the day when I get my first taste at working with Patients one on one. I will probably have Iverson still breathing down my neck, but at least now he won’t be standing next to me and doing it.”

Both Pidge and Hunk laughed. “Well, I should get going, don’t want Iverson to yell at me for being late.” 

“Good luck” Pidge and Hunk shouted in unison. Lance flashed them a bright smile and waved as he headed to the physical therapy area. Once there, he waved to great all the other PTs working already. He went over to the area that displays the clipboards with the roster of people he was working with today. Since he was in training still Lance only had 3 people to see and the rest of the time he was expected to pick up the slack and help the other PTs with their patients. Sighing he got to work. Only 3?  
The day passed pretty normally. He saw a man for a back problem, he saw a woman for arm weakness and helped the other PTs with all of their patients. Lance couldn't wait until his last person of the day came in. He checked his clipboard and read the name again. He wonders who this Takashi Shirogane was. The most he knew about him was that he was a recent amputee and had lost His dominant arm. Lance hoped he could help this person regain somewhat of a normal life. This was the reason he went into physical therapy, to help people regain some feeling of normal. About half an hour later, Allura came into the Room. 

“Lance, I'm here with Mr. Shirogane. I figured I would help introduce you to him and we can talk about our plan for his recovery.”

 

“Yeah just have him go over to the chair at my station and sit.” Lance waved behind himself at Allura. Allura and Shiro walked over to the chair by the table that was claimed as Lance’s station for today. Shiro sitting carefully in the chair. 

“Ready when you are,” Allura said lifting herself to sit on the table for the discussion. Lance walked over and set his clipboard on the table. He then took his first look at Mr. Shirogane. Lance was taken aback. He was beautiful, this man definitely looked like he was in peak physical form, except for his missing arm. He noticed that Shiro’s hair was black with a small white tufted in the front and a scar on his nose. The scar didn't take away from his handsome face in Lance’s opinion. Taking a deep breath Lance calmed, now was not the time to find your patient attractive. 

“Alright Mr. Shirogane, let's discuss the workout plan I’ve come up with to help strengthen your non-dominant hand and get you used only having one hand to do things you would normally do with two hands.” Lance smiled at Shiro. 

 

“Please call me Shiro, I would feel less like an older man if you did.” 

“Of Course Shiro, let's get started.” Lance laughed. The discussion of Shiro’s workout plan went smoothly and Allura satisfied with the plan, took off leaving Lance and Shiro to work alone. He didn’t really notice they were alone until there was a gap between exercises. Lance had Shiro relax a minute while he ran off to prepare for the next set of exercises. ‘Focus Lance, you don't want to mess this up just because he’s cute’ he thought to himself. He took a minute to clear his head and went back. After that his session went off without a hitch. Before they knew it, it was time for Shiro to go back to his room. “Well good job today Shiro, We’ll work on this next time I see you. Which is…” Lance looked at his clipboard. “Two days from now, so Wednesday.” Shiro smiled.

“I look forward to working with a cutie like you from now on.” Lance could have sworn he was flirting with him, but he couldn’t be sure so he let it go. After Shiro left the rest of Lance’s day was uneventful. Lance helped a few people here and there but he couldn’t get Shiro out of his mind. 

 

_________________

For the next few weeks, Shiro was pretty much all Lance could think or talk about at work or when he was home. After the first few sessions, Shiro had solidified his place in his mind. As much as he had started to grow attracted to Shiro, he wasn’t sure how he felt. It seemed like he was flirting with him more and more the closer they got to Shiro’s sessions with him being over, but Lance wasn’t sure. He wasn’t used to being flirted with normally he was the flirter. He shook his head of these thoughts. It wasn’t like he was going to see Shiro after today. Today was Shiro’s last day before he was discharged from the hospital, which meant he would no longer come to Altea hospital for physical therapy. He might continue physical therapy elsewhere, but not here with Lance.  
Lance went through his day trying not to think about it being the last day he would see Shiro, but he couldn’t seem to not think about it. “Hey Lance, I’m here.” he was shaken from his thoughts by Shiro waving to him from the chair by his assigned table of today. 

“Hi Shiro, how are you doing today?” Lance tried to smile so that it didn’t look strange that he was sad.

“I’m doing pretty good. I’m sure you know but I’m getting discharged tomorrow. Keith is coming to pick me up. I was wondering If you were there tomorrow, would you like to come to see me off?”

Lance wondered who Keith was, but only for a brief second. Maybe he was Shiro’s boyfriend. He quickly shook that thought, as he realized Shiro was waiting for an answer. “I’m glad you are doing good. Yeah, I’ll gladly come to see my favorite patient off” Shiro laughed.

“You really shouldn’t play favorites, you know” Shiro smiled at him.  
“I know,” Lance said. “We should get to work.” And with that, they started Shiro’s last session. It went faster then Lance would have liked, but he did have tomorrow to look forward to. Once the session was over he couldn’t help but feel a little sad. 

“That’s it, you’ve done well Shiro. I couldn’t be prouder by your progress. I expect you to keep this up when you are gone. Don’t let yourself get lazy.” Lance said with somewhat misty eyes. 

“Okay, Lance. Thank you” Shiro got up and headed towards the door. “I promise I won’t slack. I’ll be discharged at noon, don’t forget ” And with that Shiro waved and was gone.

The next day, Lance was in a tisy. He had a day off, but he had wanted to be at the hospital at noon like he’d promised Shiro. He was currently going through his closet, trying to find the best thing to wear he could. He didn’t know why he was trying after all he was pretty sure Shiro had a boyfriend, but here he was on his bed putting together an outfit. He was pretty sure he had limited his choices when his alarm went off reminding him he had to leave soon. 

Lance ended up throwing on a grey sweater over a blue dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. As he walked out the door he took a second to stop at the hallway mirror and adjust himself. He smiled at himself and walked out the door. 

Once he had arrived at Altea hospital, Lance waited in the lobby for Shiro, he wasn’t sure where he was supposed to go, but here he was. He started to wonder if Shiro was pulling his leg, just as Shiro came down. 

“Hey, Lance” Shiro called out. 

 

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance thought he was gonna explode as Shiro smiled back at him. “I'm glad you came to see me off.”

“Me too,” Lance said quietly. He decided he was going as Shiro if he was seeing someone when a man came through the main doors. He went up and hugged Shiro as if he had known him for a long time. ‘This must be Keith. Of course, he has a boyfriend Lance.’ he was so in his thoughts he didn’t notice them talking until he caught the last thing Keith had said. 

“You gonna ask him?” Lance swallowed. Clearly, Keith was pointing to and talking about him. His brain went wild. What was Shiro gonna ask him? Was he going to ask Lance to leave him alone or worse to invite him to be at their perfect wedding? Shiro and he had gotten close after all. Lance was pulled from his thoughts when Shiro cleared his throat. 

“Keith here thinks I should ask you something. Here goes nothing.” Shiro took a deep breath. “Will you go get coffee with me?” Lance was silent. Before he could say anything, Shiro clarified. “I mean as a date. Will you go with me to grab some Coffee as a date.” Lance couldn’t believe it for a second. Shiro had been flirting with him. Now that he was no longer working with him, he realized he could say yes.

“ YES I’ll go out with you,” Lance said without any more hesitation. He didn’t want to lose this opportunity. He really hoped this wasn’t a dream. 

 

“Great,” Shiro said sighing in relief. “I was hoping you would say yes. We should exchange numbers so we can plan that date.” Lance nodded in agreement. Once they had exchanged numbers, Shiro left with the promise he would text him later. Lance couldn’t help but smile a smiled that stayed with him for the remainder of the day.

_________________

For the next week, Shiro and Lance texted at least twice daily. They talked about all kinds of things, and the more they talked the more Lance felt attracted to him. He looked forward to talking to Shiro every day. About a week after they started texting, Shiro proposed that they should go on their coffee date the following Saturday. Lance agreed and they settled for meeting at noon at the Black Lion cafe. 

The day of the date Lance was panicking, more so then he was picking out an outfit when he went to see Shiro on his discharge day. He had called Hunk the night before asking for clothing advice, to which he told him not to worry Shiro would like him in anything he wore. Lance ended up choosing a blue dress shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he took off for the cafe.

When he got there, he noticed Shiro was waiting for him in a booth in the corner. When Shiro saw him he waved over to lance. He headed over to the booth that he was at. 

“Hey, you look nice.” Lance smiled brightly at him.

“Hey, you too!” Shiro smiled back. He gestured for him to sit. Lance took a seat across from Shiro. “I was waiting for you to order, what would you like to drink? I’ll go and get it for us,” Shiro offered.

“Oh, thank you. That’s very nice of you. I would like a caramel mocha latte, please.” 

“Coming right up.” Lance watched as Shiro got up and walked over to the counter and ordered their drinks. He talked to the barista a little while he waited, but soon returned to the table. “Here you go handsome.”

“Thank you,” Lance said as he accepted his drink. He took a sip. “This place has good coffee”

 

“Yeah, it’s my favorite. They make a good brew here.” Once Shiro sat down they talked about everything and anything. Lance talked about his family and all 4 of his sibling, and Shiro talked about being an only child and how his friend Keith was the closest thing to a sibling he had. They Talked about their jobs. That’s how lance found out how Shiro lost his arm. He was a firefighter and had gone back into a house fire to grab a little girl who got accidentally left in the house. By the time he found her, the beam above her had started to collapse and the protected her and prevented her from getting hurt, but in the process, his arm got burnt beyond healing, so he got it amputated. Lance felt like he learned so much about Shiro on that date. 

By the end of the date, Lance found himself hoping they could have another one. He decided as they started to leave he would ask him on a second date. Before he could, Shiro beat him to the punch again. “Hey, I think I need a hand. I really would like to have a second date with a cute boy named Lance. What do you think?” Lance laughed.

“I can give you a hand with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the fic. I might continue it, but for now, it stays where it is.
> 
> My give To Yuovh on Tumblr for Voltron Secret Santa 2k18.


End file.
